Oh, What a Night
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Penelope attends a bachelorette party with the IT girls and comes to some conclusions that change her life and the life of her best friend. Silly little romp. I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

_AN: Oh brother. This is going to be a screwy ride. I planned on posting two other stories first, one that is much darker, and one with some angst that is a typical epic. However, I just started writing this one day and I couldn't stop. It's silly, sexy, and a lot of fun. No angst at all (I know!)... Dedicated to amkp and her love of Ranger (Still think he is very "dereky"), especially chapter 6. You rock, girl!...  
_  
"Come on, Penelope," Sherri Jones, one of her good friends who happened to work in information technology for Internal Affairs, pleaded with a smile on her freckled cheeks. She had carroty red hair and an impish grin that made her look much younger than her forty years. "It isn't very often one of us gets married here. The FBI is just not known for romance! You have to come to the bachelorette party. Carla would love it, and it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Sher, I really appreciate the invite, but I am just not in the mood."

Penelope had good reason not to go. She had just broken up from her long term relationship with Kevin Lynch, and was somewhat still reeling from the ramifications of it.

It seemed like she'd be together with Kevin forever, dating, going out, having some fun, but not being too serious. She assumed someday they would be serious, buckle down, have 2.3 kids, but she didn't know when. Kevin didn't really want to get hitched anytime soon, either. She'd bugged him about it, especially when others in the tech world were getting married, but he'd always answered, "Someday, sweeting."

Then, after three plus years, Kevin had finally asked her to marry him.

She'd shocked the shit out of him and herself when she'd said, "No."

It was rather amazing, the feeling she had once the word left her lips. She had them positioned to say the opposite, when suddenly they pursed and said the negative response. Kevin's face fell, his beautiful, almost gaudy diamond ring he'd been saving forever for fell out of his hands, and her heart fell to her feet. She felt kind of guilty for saying no... but felt even more relieved.

She felt guilty about that, too.

Nevertheless, she couldn't take it back. Something in her soul rebelled against being _Mrs. Kevin Lynch_. No matter how much she thought she should say yes (She had hurt his feelings and Kevin was a nice guy), something in her heart told her not to. Her heart wouldn't let her, no matter how hard she tried.

To tell the truth, she wasn't trying _that_ hard.

Now she was single and a little afraid, not exactly sure what she was supposed to do with her life. Her biological clock was ticking like a bomb, telling her to jump the next man (_Any_ man!) she saw, and have a baby before it was too late, but her mind was definitely sure that man was not Kevin Lynch.

Another smattering of guilt hit her. That wasn't completely true. Her heart was shoving her another way. She had a sneaking suspicion where it was directing her, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. She was only ninety-nine point forty-four percent certain; nothing was foolproof.

However, she currently didn't want to consider to whom her heart was leading her to. It was too soon to think that way. She needed a month. Anything earlier screamed _rebound_.

She should take some time and be single. Re-evaluate her life. Get everything in order.

With that in mind, the thought of being in harmony and at peace alone with herself, she answered her friend, "Not this weekend, Sher."

"You are going to break Carla's heart," she said, pouting. "She really wants you to go. She adores you, Garcia."

"She'd understand." Penelope knew she was right; Carla knew both herself and Kevin, she worked in the same area that Kevin did.

"The best way to make yourself feel positive is to go and have a great time." Sherri slung an arm around Penelope's shoulders. "Come on, babe. Come watch some men in itty bitty undies dance."

For some reason, that sounded like much more fun than being contempletive. She tried to justify it in her mind. Maybe that was part of being newly single, reevaluating her life, getting everything in order?

She highly doubted it. Still, the devil in her prodded until she started to giggle. She grinned and nodded. "Alright. I'll go."

"Great!" Sherri exclaimed, then looked a bit wary. "One more favor, P?"

"What?"

"You know all of us girls are going, right?" She smiled a little too eagerly. "All eight of the Tech girls?"

Pen nodded, starting to feel wary herself.

"Well, you are the only one with a male best friend. One who is so fine, he looks like a God."

Shrugging, she couldn't deny it.

"Perhaps you could ask him to be sobercab for us? Pick us all up in that big ol' SUV he has?" Sherri asked, nervously.

"What?"

"Come on, Garcie!" Sherri begged. "All of us would love to be driven around by that hunka burnin' love."

"Oh, good Lord!" Pen growled. "I can't ask Morgan to do that!"

"Ask me to do what?" Derek said, wandering into her lair like he always did.

"Ah..ah..Hi Agent Morgan," Sherri stammered nervously. All the tech women drooled over Derek, but could barely talk to him in person.

"Hi," Derek answered, looking looking vaguely amused. He shot Sherri his million watt grin, then turned to P, the corner of his mouth still up. "What is this about?"

"Nothing, Morgan."

Sherri looked at Penelope with a pleading expression. "I have to go, P. Think about it... please?"

First glaring at the retreating back of Sherri, Penelope turned and smiled at Derek. "So..."

"Spill, sweetheart."

She just bluntly said it then. "Want to pick up a bunch of drunk, rowdy, horny women on Saturday night?"

Derek simply grinned at her and said what she thought he wouldn't.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry I am late posting; had to work a late shift and just got home. Heading back at seven AM, so I don't get to read tonight, either! *pout*...You know, there is truly no where more embarrassing to be than at a Bachelorette Party...By the way, I don't own any of the songs, Kool and the Gang, The Weathergirls, and Divinyls does._

"Whoo hoooo, Penelope! Let's go!" Sherri screamed from the sunroof of the limo, obviously half in the bag already.

The tech girls were taking a limo to the club where the _LA Boys _were stripping. Penelope doubted that any of them were really from her native California, but she didn't really care. As long as they had the right equiptment, she was ready to cheer.

Pen was dressed in a short skirt, low cut top, and push up bra. She planned to shake it like she'd never shook it before. She was even wearing a hot pink thong, although no man would get to see that tonight. Still, for some reason, wearing sexy underwear made her feel sexy.

She strutted her way down to the curb where the limo driver opened the door for her.

"Welcome, beautiful."

"Thank you... Hasan," she said, looking at his name badge, before disappearing into the cavernous back seat.

"Here you go, P!" Connie, a chunky brunette with a massive overbite, said, handing her a mixed drink with a penis-topped straw.

Looking around the limo, Penelope thought sarcastically that she loved the amount of tact and class they were already showing...

The majority of women already had drinks with raunchy straws, necklaces with penises on them, one even had penis barrettes in her hair. The already tipsy bride-to-be was wearing a t-shirt covered in lifesavers that said _Suck for a Buck, _and a veiled crown with a penis in the center of it.

Oh, yes. There was no doubt that this was a bachelorette party.

"Want a lollycock?" Sherri asked innocently, handing her a large purple sucker shaped like a dick.

"Sure," she answered, plopping the thing in her purse for later. She couldn't have it now. No, sir.

After all, she had a penis-strawed drink to finish first.

Taking a sip, she gasped at the extremely potent drink. That sucker was strong! No wonder all of them looked a sheet to the wind already.

Hasan turned on the radio, and horny women anthems started playing. Pen continued to drink, while the other women sang at the top of their lungs, "_It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Oh, yeah!"_

Within minutes, Pen loosened up and was having the time of her life. She started to crow along with the next song. "_I touch myself. I want you to touch me..._"

"Let's all do a screaming orgasm!" Sherri announced, reaching into the little fridge in the limo and giving everyone a test tube of green liquid. "On the count of three, slam it! One! Two! Three!"

Everyone downed the drink and started singing with the next song. "_Oh, yes, it's ladies' night. And the feeling's right. Oh, yes, it's ladies' night. Oh, what a night_!"

Suddenly, the voice of Hasan crowed over the intercom in his thick accent, "_Oh, what a night_!"

Pen was smiling to herself, thinking exactly that._ Oh, what a night!_

* * *

After the third man shook his junk in front of her on the stage, Pen was feeling good, but not that good. She stopped drinking; her stomach wasn't used to all the alcohol they were consuming, and she hadn't eaten much before they left. She was in charge of getting the dollar bills, and she didn't have time to stop for dinner. She was buzzed, but not so much she couldn't think.

Currently on the stage was Freddy the Firefighter, complete with his own _hose_. As the stripper came down in the audience, Sherri held up a twenty dollar bill. The man proceeded to dry hump her in her chair right next to where Penelope was seated. She looked at him, at his oiled muscles, and couldn't help but think one thing...

This guy had nothing on Derek Morgan.

She giggled and took a sip of her diet Coke. Every single stripper she saw tonight had nice muscles, no doubt about it, but none had the lean beauty and grace that Derek's did. Their pecs bulged, and D's did, too, but not in the overtly showy way these guys did. These men looked somewhat steroidal, not entirely natural, and Derek didn't have that look at all.

Glancing over, at the man with his thong-covered backside pumping between Sherri's legs, she thought his butt wasn't as nice as Derek's, either.

"Hey, sugar," another stripper said, stopping in front of her. All of the waitstaff were strippers wearing ties. "You want a ride?"

Penelope noticed a few things. First of all, the man grinned at her, and she noticed his grin wasn't as white or as genuine as Derek's.

Second, his incrongruent East Coast accent proved he wasn't an _LA boy_.

Thrid, as cute as the man was, she wasn't interested in him. He wasn't the man of her fantasies; she wouldn't go home and dream of this guy.

That was because the spot was occupied already.

With a sigh of fake regret, she shook her head and said, "Sorry, handsome, but no."

The man pouted handsomely, and then winked at her. "Too bad, gorgeous girl."

He proceeded to walk his oily, thong covered butt away from her.

Pen took another sip of her drink and realized something: although there was no official say on it yet, she was already taken by someone else.

She didn't want to think about it. Kevin had been angry and said she wouldn't accept his proposal because of Morgan. That she had been different with him because of being with Derek in Alaska. She was upset enough to deny it, and feel kind of guilty from it.

However, now, she didn't have that guilt. Instead, it all started falling in place. There was definitely something there between her and Morgan; everyone noticed it, she noticed it, and she was pretty sure Derek noticed it, too. Alaska changed everything, opened her eyes and made her see who she really wanted.

It just took her a month to kick Kevin to the curb and decide to go for it.

Taking another sip of her drink, she tapped her foot and listened to the next raunchy song, being danced to by Paul the Paramedic.

"Hey, ladies!" The idiotic announcer cried out. "Let's see if he can get your pulse racing..."

She shook her head with a smile, and thought one more thing: This was the strangest place in the world, surrounded by mostly naked, gyrating men, to discover she was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_AN: Yay! I got home earlier than expected, so I get to post earlier than expected. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it; they make me smile, especially when my day has been rotten!... BTW, I don't own the song here, either. Def Leppard does.  
_  
Derek Morgan was just about at Club Vogue, the current locale of his beautiful and bodacious Baby Girl. She was watching naked men and drinking.

He wasn't too thrilled about that.

There were many good reasons he wasn't keen on it. It was expensive to drink in a club, he wasn't there to protect her, and, well… If she wanted a close up of some man with muscles, he'd be more than happy to take it off for her.

He sighed. That wasn't his job, although he'd been applying extra hard for that job ever since they returned from Alaska. She _kinda_ loved him again, in spite of her still having Lynch, and for Derek… there was no _kinda_ about it. It was plain as day; he simply loved her, had loved her for a long time.

Their timing was just always a hair off.

In Alaska, he could feel the tide turn. From the night he'd held her after she saw the murder, to when he had held her in the backyard of the lodge before they'd left, he could feel the electric intensity of their feelings for each other. He'd even held her hand the entire way home in the airplanes. Looking back, he knew: it was a definite deep love he was feeling. He thought maybe she did, too; that maybe, just maybe, she knew they were meant to be.

Unfortunately, Lynch had been there to pick her up at the airport. It had been only then that she'd removed her hand from his. She'd even glanced back at him with a huge amount of regret on her face; he always could read her like a book. When she'd stepped away that time, however, she'd taken an even bigger chunk of his heart with her.

Other cases happened, life moved on, and he'd had to deal with work and life before he could try to do anything else. It had been a month now since they'd returned, and he'd decided he was tired of waiting. He was done waiting for the perfect moment; he'd learned the hard way that the moment might never come.

This time, he was going to get his girl, no matter what it took.

He was going to do it, he was going to claim his woman, and tonight, surrounded by drunken tech girls and rowdy music... that would work. It was going to work. It was going to be perfect.

It had to be.

If it wasn't perfect timing, that was okay; he'd make it perfect.

* * *

Pulling up in front of the club, Derek saw Penelope, eight other TAs and a huge blonde stripper with long hair like Fabio, sitting out front. The bride-to-be (Derek assumed she was the future bride; she was wearing a penis crown with a veil), was sitting on the ground, between the legs of the stripper, swaying rather drunkenly.

"Hey Morgan!" one of the tech girls called out. He recognized her from Penelope's lair the other day. He had no idea what her name was. "Is there room in there for Thor?"

"Sorry, girls, there's only room for nine," he said, sighing dramatically. He looked down and saw that Thor was wearing a very tight, and from the looks of the front, probably stuffed, leopard print g-string. "I am afraid Thor is going to have to hitchhike in his skivies."

"Don't...*hic*... worry, Thor," the would be bride slurred sympathetically, reaching to pat Thor's thigh and missing by a mile, patting his package instead, making the not-so-Scandinavian Viking jump. "Someone'll stop and give you a…*hic*…ride."

Derek laughed; she must've patted harder than it looked!

"God knows I would! I'd take him for a ride any day!" another tech girl crowed, then the giggling group of girls burst into laughter.

"It's alright, ya'll," Thor said with his deep Southern accent, shrugging. "I got a ride out back."

Everyone cheered and clapped at the good news, then gave a quick hug to Thor, along with many kisses on his facial cheeks.

Derek wouldn't have been surprised if some of them kissed the other ones, too!

"Okay, everyone in," Derek announced with a smirk, and the girls started climbing into the SUV.

Penelope put her foot up on the back bumper, but Derek lassoed her around the waist. "Hey, sit up front with me, okay?"

"Sure." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Hot Stuff."

He arched a brow and grinned at her. "Oh, come on, Baby Girl. You saw _hotter stuff_ than me tonight in there! I think I lost my title!"

"Never," she said, grinning back at him.

He winked, and shut her door, then climbed back in. "Ready, ladies?"

"Hell, yes!" one of them crowed, and the group started laughing loudly again.

He started the SUV and was off. Penelope had given him the addresses of the tech girls on Friday. He had them all programmed into the GPS. He figured they'd be too drunk to even know how to get to their own houses, so this way, he didn't have to ask and hunt around.

As he continued driving, one of the women yelled, "Hey! Turn that song up!"

He complied, turning up the tune with the recognizable raunchy lyrics and beat.

"_Pour some sugar on me_!"the women sang with, dancing in their seats. He laughed, looking in his rearview mirror at some of them shaking it. He winked over at Penelope, who was beaming at him.

"Hey, Morgan! This is a stripping song. Take it off!" One of the bawdier girls called out.

He shook his head. "Sorry, sweetheart. I only do private shows."

"Aw, man! Wanna do one for me?" the same girl yelled.

"Oh, yeah!" another crowed. "That would rock, you good lookin' thing, you!"

"He's fine," the bride-to-be (Derek had no idea what her name was..) slurred, not quite drunk enough not to appreciate a handsome man.

"Built like a brick shithouse!" another responded.

Derek had to stifle a laugh. He looked over at Penelope, who blushed beet red.

"D, I'm so sorry," she whispered quietly, obviously mortified at the display her friends were making of themselves.

He reached over and squeezed her cheek gently, before pulling in front of the first house. "Here's Nicole's stop. Have a nice night, sweetheart."

One of the techs got out and staggered to her front door.

The next few went along just fine, with flirts for Derek being hollered out. Derek was eating it up. He was going to show them a good night, and have some fun while he was at it. He'd wink at Penelope, to show her it was all in good fun, and she'd wink back and giggle at his responses.

Currently, the loudest one, whom Derek learned was Sherri, said, "C'mon. One little strip, Morgan. I bet you're even wearing undies like Thor!"

"Hell, no," he said with a smirk. He thought what a difference a little alcohol made with that girl; she could barely talk in Pen's office.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Not enough fabric; I need something bigger than that, honey."

The girls all hooted and clapped. Some even whistled.

Sherri was the last one out. She smiled and saluted Derek. "You're a good man, Agent Morgan."

"In more ways than one," he said, making the girl visibly shiver.

She leaned in Penelope's window and whispered loudly, "I'd jump him, if I were you!"

Derek watched Penelope turn beet red yet again, as her friend started her walk up to the house.

At last, the women were gone. He was looking forward to time alone with Penelope, the only one the flirting mattered with.

And now he finally got it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews. With the crappy week I've had (Such weird working hours- I can barely type!), they've made me feel better. Finally, P and D are alone! Now, we're cooking, and we're going to have so much fun. Can you guess what's gonna happen? *wink***...**_

They were on the road again, cruising down the highway on the way home. Penelope felt wasted; so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. She seriously could lay down and nap for hours if she had the chance. That was one thing about partying she hated; she felt exhausted after even just a few drinks. It was probably a combination of dancing and the depressant effect of alcohol that did it. No matter what the reason, she was simply wiped.

Glancing over at her best friend behind the wheel, she jumped a little. He was watching her, too, with the beginnings of an adorable crooked grin.

"Had a great night, huh?"

"Yeah, it wasn't bad." She gave him a tentative smile. "I bet you have a headache from all of us desperate, screaming women."

The corner of his mouth went up slowly. "Comes with the territory. I'm used to screaming women."

She snorted. "Scratch my first thought. Your head probably aches because it is so inflated."

"Hey, it's only vain if it isn't true, and what you've heard about me, momma," he said, his voice a low purr, "it's true."

A shiver ran up her spine as she looked away from him back out the window. "Watch the road, Morgan."

She heard his low laugh, full of wicked promises. She didn't doubt that he could fulfill those promises. She had a few she wanted to fulfill for him, too. She smiled to herself and melted more into the seat.

They rode in silence again for a moment, before she started talking. "Thank you, again, Derek."

"No problem," he said, before glancing back at her."So, baby, did you have fun tonight? You seemed a little more subdued than the other girls."

"Yeah, I did have fun."

She paused, wondering if now as a good time to talk to him about Kevin and what happened. She wanted the time to be right, where she could pour her heart out and make a move.

Then she thought about it a little more. She'd always seemed to wait for a perfect time to be with Derek, and it never really came.

She thought after she was shot he'd make a move. He'd told her he'd loved her and she'd told him she'd loved him, too. She'd waited… waited after she'd went back to work, waited until they were alone in her office, waited, waited, waited. When he didn't make a move, she'd went out with Kevin Lynch, because Kevin wasn't waiting- he'd been asking doggedly.

She was done waiting. If he wasn't going to make a move, dang it, she was!

She began again, baiting him, testing the waters. "I did, but I didn't think that I would."

She looked over; it worked. He was interested. His eyebrows were up, in the way that they arched when he was really listening. She knew his facial expressions so well.

"Really?" he asked. "Why not?"

"Well," she started, searching for the best way to say it. "I wasn't even sure I was going to go. Friday afternoon when I asked you to drive, I'd just broken up with Kevin."

"You did?"

She had to suppress a giggle. He sounded rather gleeful and his eyebrows were up even more. Derek never liked Kevin, but gleeful was kind of an odd response! She took it as very positive.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well… I'm sorry."

That wasn't much better, she thought, as far as his intonation went. She held in a smile; this was going swimmingly!

"Thank you," she said with a sigh. "You know; it was a long time coming."

"Hell, yes," he muttered under his breath, but she'd heard it anyway and tried not to laugh.

"I thought I wouldn't be in the mood to party, seeing how I just broke up, but my mood changed. I had a great time. I figure it shows I am so, so, _so_ ready to move on." She knew she was throwing an extremely blatant hint at him, but she thought she'd have to. He was a man, after all. They didn't take _subtle_ too well!

"That's great, momma," he said as he exited off the freeway. He was quiet for only a second while he checked his blind spot, changed lanes, and headed towards her apartment. "So, did any of those _LA Boys_ make you want to move on even faster?"

He had a silly leer on his face. It was kind of disappointing to her. She started wondering if he didn't get what she was trying to say.

"No, not really," she replied.

"Why not?"

She sighed. Damn. She was going to have to spell it out even more. "None of those guys are my type."

He was quiet again, staring out the window. Like he was absorbing everything she was saying. It was unnerving. She couldn't tell if he understood what she was trying to say or not. He_ should _get it. Derek was smart; he should know. She couldn't read him like a book. He always said he could read her; after all, he was a profiler, but she didn't have those skills.

A moment later, he asked, "What is your type, Baby Girl?"

She almost cried in frustration. "Damn it, Derek, do you- hey, you missed my turn!" She turned to look at him and frowned.

His voice was low, seductive, when he said, "I wasn't planning on taking that turn."

"W-why not?" she questioned, the alarm bells just starting to go off in her head.

His wolfish grin took her breath away. "That's because we're heading to my place."

Oh, he got her hints. He _obviously_ got her hints!

She was a little beyond flustered. "Why are we g-going there?"

With his perfect white teeth still showing, he replied, "Because I've got a show to put on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews and the well-wishes. Still busy as heck, but getting better. Posting early because I won't be home the rest of the day. I promise to answer reviews when I get a chance; so sorry I'll be late!...As for the story, whoo hoo, one of my favorite things..._

The curl of excitement rolled through Penelope as Derek drove them down the street to his place. She was quiet as long as she could be, but it was hard, damned hard, not to scream with giddiness.

"A show?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even. He _had_ to be kidding. "What kind of show?"

"Weren't you listening earlier?" He turned from looking out the window and faced her. His smile was slow, sexy and oh, so hot. "I only do private shows."

Her mouth fell open. Best friends don't just strip for each other, regardless of how much they flirted. Oh, dear Lord. He didn't... he wasn't...

"Are you _serious_?"

Nodding, he said, "You've been a very good girl; you deserve to see _your type_ in action, don't you?"

She squealed girlishly and giggled, against her better judgment. She couldn't help herself. "Oh, hell, yes!"

He laughed and winked at her as he pulled into his driveway.

"But, baby," he began, still giving her his sexy smile. "There is one condition."

She blinked, then gave him a sidelong glance. "What's that?"

"I do expect repayment."

"What kind of repayment?" she asked. The tingles of anticipation rushed over her body, and her nipples hardened so tight, she could cut glass with them. A low, swirling heat began low in her belly, and she could feel herself getting wetter just from imagining what Derek was alluding to.

So, it was safe to say at this point, she was ready to give him anything he asked for!

"This show is going to be mutual." He threw the car in park and leaned over. He reached his hand up, holding her chin, making her look directly at him. "I dance; you dance. I strip; you strip."

Her heart thumped in her chest, and she began to feel a little nervous. She'd danced in her underwear alone, and with her girlfriends in high school, pretending to be sexy. She loved to dance, and she knew she had some sexy moves.

However, this was Derek. He was sculpted God of chocolate thunder, and she... well, she was a realist. She knew she didn't have the kind of body men drooled over, although her Hot Stuff always _seemed_ to like it. In this case, she imagined she'd sit and watch, while Derek slowly peeled off everything he had on. She was still uncertain. Would he-

"Hey," he said, holding her chin a little tighter in his hand, making her meet his eyes again. "You say I'm your type? Well, angel, you are mine. You have always been my type."

A shiver rolled down her spine, this time a very pleasant one, and she smiled. "I understand."

He looked at her for a second more, peering deeply in her eyes, like he was looking for something. A moment later, he shook his head and dropped his hand. He climbed out of the truck.

She wondered what was going on. He looked kind of disappoint-

Opening her side, he interrupted her thoughts, reached up to help her down, and said, "I think you need more convincing."

He slammed the truck door shut. With determination, he advanced on her with a tiger-like prowl. Penelope felt her heart start to race and tingles race up her spine. Derek reached his arms around her back, resting his hands on her hips, and pulled her roughly against him. With the contact of just his hands, electric jolts rushed through her body, and her breathing accelerated.

Pushing her back against the door, he lined his body perfectly against her. His hard chest crushed her breasts, his thighs brushed against hers. Lowering his head, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She stood stock still as he breathed, his warm breath fanning against her ear. He breathed in slowly, as if he were memorizing her scent, and then he deliberately arched his hips against her. She could feel the warmth and hardness of his erection, every long inch, pressing against her. He was so close, she could even feel the thrumming of his pulse in his length.

"I haven't even kissed you yet, and that's what you do to me," he murmured, his voice husky and gravelly, like he hadn't used it in awhile. "Never, _ever_, doubt for a moment how much I desire you."

Wasting no more time, he lowered his head and captured her mouth in a hungry, nearly desperate kiss. He raised his hands up to cup her head, burying his hands in her curls, as his mouth took hers. She melted against him, wrapping one arm around his lean waist. She cupped his cheek in her other hand, feeling the softness of his skin and the roughness of stubble.

He emitted a low growl, lowered his hands to cup her bottom, and dragged her up and into his body, melding her even more tightly against him. He pressed her hips closer to his, continuing the teasing strokes against her, and she opened her mouth, allowing entrance for his hot tongue. He wasn't asking for her compliance; he was demanding it.

He didn't have to. She wasn't about to deny him anything. In fact, she had a few demands of her own!

He kissed her like she felt, like it was far too long, and he wasn't going to wait a second longer. Over and over, he kissed her, pouring gasoline on the fire erupting inside her. She looped her leg around his and he reached for it, opening her stance, pressing even more into the bulge between his legs.

"We need to stop," he gritted hoarsely as he tore his mouth from hers. At the same time, his hands were massaging, parting, squeezing her bottom in a promise of things to come.

"We do," she agreed with a whimper.

She lowered her hands slowly, letting them sweep over his body. They stepped apart, both panting and somewhat frustrated. Penelope brought her fingers up to her still tingling lips, and watched as Derek wiped his hand across his face.

They stared at each other as the enormity of what just happened hit them both. They were quiet, and then slowly they began to smile at each other again. Soon, they were laughing.

"I guess we needed to do that for awhile, didn't we?" he said, still laughing.

"Good Lord, yes," she said, giggling. "We practically _attacked_ each other."

"It's been a long, long time coming, Penelope Garcia."

"Too long, Derek Morgan."

The corner of his mouth went up in a wicked grin. "You might say that again later for a different reason…"

Shaking her head, she said, "You have such a one track mind."

"That I do. Speaking of remembering things... come on, woman," he said, reaching for her hand. "It's showtime."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, guys. Had a great night relaxing, out dancing with hubby. I feel rejuvenated. Boogied and made friends with Peachtree Schnapps!... I am so behind on answering reviews, I am sorry!- getting there ...This chapter is dedicated to Angie (amkp)- It different, but I think you're gonna like it!...As usual, I don't own the song, Nelly does...Hee hee, here it comes; the moment we've... oops, __Pen's__ been waiting for…_

**Warning: Sexual content**

Leading her up to the front door of his house, he opened the door. "After you, sweetheart."

Penelope walked in to his cavernous foyer, and started sliding off her shoes. She loved Derek's house; it was a gorgeous, ranch style with tons of room. He had a skylight in the foyer; currently, the moon was shining in, adding illumination just before Derek clicked on the wall lamp.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said, while he walked into his kitchen.

She didn't know if that was going to be possible. She sat on his big leather couch, feeling a little nervous again, and more than a little bit awkward. Was she really going to sit and watch Derek strip? Best friends did not do this sort of thing for each other!

Then again, best friends didn't kiss like they just did, either.

She started to blush just thinking of what was coming up. Was he going to shake it, like those men at the club did? If she had to watch that, she knew she'd burst out laughing. Although she knew just from feeling his body during their kiss, he had a very impressive _it_ to shake!

A thrill ran through her, thinking about that kiss, and how wonderful and-

"Here," he said, coming from behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

He'd startled her. She actually jumped, and she could feel her cheeks heating. Oh God, if he knew what she was thinking!

Then she paused. On second thought, he _did_ know what she was thinking!

Smiling, she turned and reached for what looked like a rum and coke. She gratefully accepted it, then giggled. She was glad there wasn't a penis straw in this one!

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip of the potent drink.

Derek put his hands on her shoulders, and began to rub and squeeze in a gentle massage. "Just relax, okay? It's going to be fine," he assured, his thumbs coming up to rub her neck, brushing into her hairline.

"Mmmm," she moaned, closing her eyes. "That feels nice."

He continued to stroke her until she groaned, feeling like a contented cat. She could feel her muscles loosening, and she sighed under his ministrations.

"Better?" he murmured, his voice a low vibrating timbre, similar to a purr. With her nod, he raised his hands, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good. Hang tight; I'll be ready in a sec."

She watched as Derek walked over to his sound system, a rather fancy, complicated thing Pen wasn't exactly sure how to operate. He was a gadget man. He had all sorts of electronic goodies in his house that would appeal to just about any other tech nerd on the planet. Pen was strictly computers; the rest of the stuff didn't matter to her. She watched him reach into his back pocket, grab his iPod® and plug it into his system.

Scrolling through, he was making all sorts of comments under his breath. "No, not that one... Oh, hell, _that_ would be funny shit!...maybe... hmmm..."

She realized then he was finding the perfect song to strip to. That made the reality kick in completely. Oh, good Lord, he was really going to do it!

"Oh, yeah," he said, nodding his head when a few chords began. "This is perfect."

_Hot in...so hot in here..._

Derek turned, then smirked sensuously at her, like a wolf zoning in on his prey, as he started to walk closer.

Penelope couldn't help it; she burst out giggling and started to blush. "Oh, good Lord, Derek, you don't have to..."

Her words stopped as he started lifting his shirt, revealing a scant amount of his fantastic, bronzed tummy. God, even that sparse amount was beautiful!

She found herself simply staring as he raised his shirt slowly, inch by inch, to the beat of the song. His perfect eight pack, all toned muscle, beckoned her fingers. She had to fight not to reach out and touch him, trail her fingers where she wanted them.

He slid the shirt up over his head, revealing his broad shoulders, and the muscles moved as he tossed it over in the corner. She drank in the sight of his tattoos, the lion and the letters on his arms. She paused in her drooling, wondering how old he was when he got them, what inspired them and the designs he chose.

She was awestruck at his perfect, sparsely haired torso, his defined pecs, trim waist, even his ribcage called out to her. His black jeans were slung low on his lean hips, dipping farther as be began to move in perfect rhythm to the base in the song. She sat there, staring as his tummy muscles rippled with one particular hip thrust.

He stood a little closer, rocking his hips in a very familiar, sexy motion, one any woman worth her salt would appreciate! Good heavens, she almost forgot what a damn good dancer he was. She heard the old adage, _Good on the dance floor, good in bed_, and had no doubt that was true with Morgan.

He stood in front of her, so close she could almost touch him, and flipped open the button on his black jeans. She was absolutely mesmerized, watching his moving hips, his fingers on his zipper, her breath coming quicker and her body heating up to a fever pitch.

Then he stopped completely.

Her eyes shot up to his face.

"What did you say?" He arched a brow as he smirked at her. "I don't have to do what?"

She grinned back up at him with a giggle, not at all embarrassed that she was caught so blatantly staring. She leaned back, crossed her legs, and took a sip of her drink. Then she placed it back on the table, smiled at him, and said, "Take it off, Hot Stuff!"

The corner of his mouth shot up, and he replied, "That's what I intended."

_It's getting hot in here... so take off all your clothes..._

She smiled over her drink. The song was encouraging him to do it, too.

He began the same motion with his hips as he drew his zipper down. To the thumping of the music, he pushed his pants down, revealing his boxers. She sat forward and was eye level with his hips. He had a rather enormous erection showing quite obviously in the front of his boxer briefs. It curved up the edge of his belly, nearly reaching his navel through the stretching fabric.

She couldn't help it; her eyes widened considerably, with maybe a _teensy_ touch of panic; he was that big. She glanced up at his face, saw his knowing smirk, and began to blush even as she drooled and palpitated at the same time.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, he kicked off his pants and reached for her hands. He drew her to her feet, then pulled her forward, still dancing. He put her hands on his chest first, letting her feel the muscles moving there, his smooth skin. He danced with her, leaning his mouth close to the side of her neck, edging his hips forward, but never quite kissing or touching her like she so desperately needed.

All the teasing was driving her insane. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she was panting like a puppy after a run, and she was so aroused she was going to burst. She wanted to move her hands downward, to touch his erection that was reaching for her itself, but he grabbed her hands again. He kissed them softly, then drew them around himself, placing them firmly on his thrusting, rotating ass. He bent his thighs, ground himself against her to the same raunchy rhythm. She started to throb along with the beat.

"Oh, my God, Derek," she moaned, her eyes dark and dilated with pleasure. It wasn't going to take long to throw her over the edge with him doing that! She was close, shamelessly close to-

Before she could think anything else, he reached his hands down to her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his waist, as he held her against the wall. He started thrusting against her, his erection lining up perfectly with her softness, harder and harder, faster and faster. A millisecond later, her legs began to shake like she were in an earthquake as she came like a rocket exploding. She screamed as waves of pleasure rushed over her.

She was still shuddering with aftershocks when Derek lowered her feet to the ground.

"You okay?" he asked gently, touching the sides of her face with his hands. He brushed her hair back that had fallen forward, and tucked it behind her ears.

She nodded.

"Good," he said, abruptly stepping away from her. He took a seat on the couch, crossed his ankle on his knee, and took a sip of her drink he'd made her. Then he smiled up at her and threw the challenge: "It's showtime, Penelope. Take it off."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, they were so fun to read!..As usual, I don't own the song, Prince does... I had more fun writing this chapter than you will EVER know; for some reason, I love writing a hot and bothered Derek!... Now, take one seriously aroused male, add one female who knows she's the object of that arousal... and you get this..._

**Warning: Sexual content**

Derek sat back in the chair, looking at his very still best friend, as she seriously contemplated something. She was pondering something hard in her devilishly beautiful mind. He was in his skivvies, and still very aroused from dancing for her, but he felt comfortable enough to watch a show, and pretty damned certain she was going to do this. Pen never backed away from challenges.

He took another quick look at the mischievous look on her face. Now it was a given; it was indeed showtime. The light in her eyes proved it.

She padded over on her bare feet to his iPOD® deck. There, she opened her purse and started digging through it, obviously looking for something.

"It's here, somewhere," she muttered, as she removed a mirror, a lipstick, a tampon, and some other sort of compact. Her brows were furrowed, digging in the cavernous purse. He guessed that she was looking for her iPOD®.

"I probably have the perfect song for you, momma," he remarked, trying to be helpful. "No need to find yours."

"That's okay. I got it."

More digging.

"Baby," he said, noticing the shiver in her voice. He guessed that she was nervous, and wanted to relieve those nerves. "I listen to all sorts of music. I can help. How about _You Can Leave Your Hat On_?"

She looked up at him, rolled her eyes, and snorted. "Too cliche."

Taken aback, he blinked for a second, and then began to grin like a fool. That wasn't a shiver of nervousness; she was excited. She was looking for a particular song. She had a plan for him, and he started getting even more pumped up thinking about it.

He decided to play it cool. Sitting back again, he crossed his right ankle on his left knee and shrugged when she looked up at him. "Okay, sweetness. Your choice."

"Mmm hmm," she murmured, still digging, then pulled out her player. "Got it!"

He watched as she quickly scrolled through the songs, then plugged the player in the deck. "When I was little, my friends and I were into naughty songs and MTV. We would practice to be like the girls in the videos. Like _Flashdance _and _Fame_."

He nodded, chuckling. "My own little Pussycat Doll."

"Yeah. Something like that." She looked back at the player. "Anyway, this song... this one I still dance to, in my underwear, when no one is watching... but Derek?"

"What, angel?" he whispered, a thrill of excitement settling over him and into his groin at the tone of her voice.

"I want you to watch."

With those breathy words, and a heat and intensity Derek had never seen before in her eyes, she hit the play button on his machine.

Derek began to grin, as he thought, _Oh, hell, yes! Have mercy..._

She stood, her back to him, her arms above her head with her wrists crossed. A second later, some moaning began on the stereo. Derek didn't immediately recognize the song, but he was game for whatever it was. Then there was a screech that could only be his purple majesty, Prince.

She turned and began to swing her hips to the rhythmic drumbeat, her bountiful breasts bouncing to the beat.

Derek sat back, shaking his head as he chuckled a little. He never liked Prince, the man was downright weird…. And this? What a song!

His doubts lasted about ten seconds. Soon, he was hailing His Royal Purpleness, watching as Penelope strutted, shimmied, and shook it in front of him with the confidence of a practiced dancer, her breasts nearly coming out of her shirt.

Needless to say, he was no longer sitting back. Oh, no, he was an _avid_ watcher. He sat forward on the edge of the couch, staring blatantly at her movements, each rolling undulation of her hips, each flick of her wrist.

_You are fine... you're filthy cute and, baby, you know it..._

She crossed her arms over her chest, pulling her shirt over her head, revealing a tiny, pink lace bra that barely covered the nipples Derek so wanted to taste. He could see the shadows, the lovely rose blush to those peaks.

He groaned and had to adjust how he was sitting. He was hard before; now he was like granite and in absolute pain... but he loved every second of this and wouldn't change a thing.

Penelope ran her hands down her bare sides this time, then came up to cup her breasts, lifting them and running her thumbs over the peaks, her head tilted back. She brought her head back up, meeting his eyes, licking her lips as Prince sang:

_Cream... get on top... cream... you will cop..._

"Damn, girl," Derek groaned, nearly standing up to reach for her. Oh, yeah, he wanted to see her _cream_. He could give her some _cream_, too. Really quickly. Quicker than he wanted to. Most definitely.

She stepped quickly away from him, grinning naughtily, and shaking her head no. She shimmied out of her skirt next, revealing a hot pink thong that made Derek moan audibly. Turning back around, she took a seat on his lap, rocking her hips to the beat, arching her back, her heat making closer contact with his hardness with every pulsation of the music.

He reached for her hips, but she stood back up again, causing him to mutter an oath. This was torture. He was dying; he needed her, and he needed her _now_.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, the fall of her long red hair came forward, tickling his face. She pushed hard so that he was leaning back again. Tossing her hair back, she put a foot up on the couch, then slowly reached her arms behind her and unclasped her bra.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Derek began to sweat profusely. He'd never seen anything as sexy as Penelope was at that moment.

With a smirk far more telling than any smirk he'd ever done, she winked at him and slid her bra off, baring the most perfect pair of breasts Derek had ever seen in his life. Creamy white and pink, huge and round, they beckoned him like a lighthouse in a fog bank.

He didn't have time to contemplate or savor. One moment later, she knelt on both sides of his hips, and leaned back slowly, spreading her legs, pressing her thong-covered mound in closer contact with his hardness.

That was it. He was done. A man could only take so much, after all.

The song still had a few seconds on it, but he didn't give a damn. Holding onto her waist, he yanked her upright. His control had completely snapped. She'd teased him far past his breaking point. With a growl, he stood, scooping her up in his arms.

Her eyes were wide. "Derek, I-"

He didn't let her finish. Scowling, his mouth crashed down on hers, as he carried her down the hall towards his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! To Annie: I have to say, I wrote this weeks ago, and you nailed Derek's first comment in your review!... As for the chapter... this is a little more graphic than usual, but I thought it called for it. The last two chapters were a build up for it, IMHO..Hope you all enjoy!..._

The first thought she had was, _Whoa, Hot Stuff! Take it easy!_

They made love.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, trying to raise himself off of her.

She patted his back in a comforting gesture.

He started to chuckle. Only Penelope would comfort him after the greatest release of his life! "I bet you can't breathe."

She nodded, and he laughed again, sliding off of her slippery body. "God, how I love you!"

He turned to see her looking at him with the widest, most surprised eyes he'd ever seen.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_AN: Thank you so much for reading this story and for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting. When my Palm Pre rings with new emails, I get so excited!... Originally had no epilogue for this, but I was writing last night, and POW! There is was. Posting that tomorrow. :)... _

He watched her for a second, and she smiled at him, a little tentatively. "You mean that?"

"Yes, I meant it. Here, I'll say it again. God, I love you." Derek gave her an odd grin, tilting his head to the side at the same time. "Why would you think I didn't?"

She blushed and stammered a little bit more while answering, "I..I don't know. Heat of the moment sort of thing?"

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and then pushed himself up to sitting, leaning against his headboard. "Sweetheart, I don't just say that to someone because I had a good time in bed with them."

"I didn't think you did," she answered quickly. She felt awful. She didn't mean to make him feel like that.

"I think we need to talk," he murmured softly, touching the side of her cheek.

She turned onto her side, resting her head on her palm. "Okay, Hot Stuff. Let's talk."

He couldn't help but stare. Her nakedness knocked him stupid. She looked very delectable laying there, the valley of her waist nipping in nicely as it headed to the rounding of her hip, her breasts, full and ripe, just-

She lowered her gaze, sat up, and self-consciously reached for the sheet to cover herself.

He stopped her. "No need to do that."

Pausing while holding the sheet, she looked at him, blinking. "Well, I.. you looked.. and.."

"Baby Girl," he began, more exasperated than before. "What did I tell you outside before we even took off one item of clothes?"

She stared at him blankly.

"I said that you should never doubt how much I want you. I meant it then; I mean it now," he repeated, still scowling. "Do you want me to go put on a turtleneck and sweatpants?"

"No," she answered, giggling at the stupidity of the question. Of course she didn't want that!

"Then why would you want to cover up these from me?" he asked, reaching over to tap her pert nipple. It was still somewhat reddened from his attention. "Men are visual creatures; we like to _look_, especially when something appeals to us... and baby, you _definitely_ appeal to me."

Smiling, she dropped the sheet, then kicked it to the foot of the bed. "There. Satisfied?"

His lips quirked, but he didn't smile yet. "One more thing, and then, maybe, just _maybe,_ I'll get us back on the road to satisfaction again."

"Hmmm?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "I am in love with you, Penelope. I have been for a long time. You're beautiful, funny, sexy, smart, my best friend. To me, you are the perfect woman, and I'd be stupid not to love you."

She smiled, a very wide, very happy grin. "You're definitely not stupid."

"No, I'm not."

She giggled at his matter-of- fact tone, while her heart soared. "I love you, too, Derek."

He pulled her up and over so she sat on his lap. "I think I've always loved you."

"Thanks for telling me that, angel fish, and I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm doubting you. I'm not. It's me doubting myself," she said, touching his cheek with her fingertips. "I believe in you; I've always believed in you."

He turned his face in to her hand, and kissed her palm. "I know, honey."

She was quiet for a moment, just looking into his warm, deep chocolate eyes. "This feels so wonderful, I may need you to pinch me, to make sure I'm not dreaming. It seems too good to be true."

"Oh, it's true," he said. " Trust me; I don't say _I love you _to just anyone, baby. Those words mean something to me, I'd never just toss them around."

"Me, too," she replied seriously.

"They're sacred, Penelope." He smiled at her, brushing his thumb across her lips. "Did you know I've never said them to another woman outside of my family in my entire life?" He kissed her lips. "Always only you."

"Wow, sugar," she said, somewhat awestruck. She caressed his cheek softly. "How'd I get so dang lucky?"

"Easy; you're Penelope Garcia," he answered, kissing the tip of her nose. "I was born to love you."

"You're very sweet. Did you know that?" she asked, still cupping his cheek, feeling the bristle of his five o'clock shadow.

A second later, he turned his cheek in her hand, and sucked her finger into his mouth, nipping it with his teeth. "Not too sweet. I'd hate to be boring."

"You? Never."

"Good," he said, starting to kiss her neck.

She was thinking, not very hard about something, but still thinking. Her curiosity was peaked, and it wouldn't go away. "Derek?"

"Hmm?" he answered. He was holding her hand now, his thumb brushing against her palm, rubbing her fingers.

"When you stripped... you were really good."

"Thank you; you were fantastic, too," he murmured, kissing her palm. He looked up at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "Practice obviously made you perfect."

"Thank you," she said, blushing, then she continued. "However, D... you were so good, you could be a professional."

"No, thank you," he said, trailing his fingers up her arm, while he placed hot kisses on her hand. "I only do private shows for one woman."

She blushed. This wasn't going to be easy, but she just needed to say what she was thinking. "Hot Stuff, did you strip in college?"

That gave him pause. "What?"

"You did the exact same moves some of those strippers did tonight. Exactly the same." She arched a brow at him. "I believe in natural talent, sugar, but you had skillz..."

"You think I stripped my way through college?" he asked with a chuckle.

"It's not such a stupid question," she retorted, then she grinned sheepishly. "Lord knows you have the body for it!"

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered," he said, laughing.

"Most definitely flattered," she murmured.

"No, honey, I did not strip," he began. "I worked for the Chicago PD, and the bars in town needed to have a uniformed, off-duty cop available. Some of the older officers thought it would be funny to send me, the poor new guy, to Sharkie's Bar every Friday night. Ladies' night. Male stripper night."

"Oh, Derek," she said, trying hard not to laugh.

"I saw more oily stripper ass than I'd ever wanted to see in my life," he answered, looking kind of green.

"Poor baby."

"However, there were a few advantages. I picked up some moves... and I got laid more often than any of the other cops on the force." He shot her a grin. "Your group was _tame_ next to some of those Chi-town women."

She laughed. "Leave it to you to find a cloud with a silver lining!"

"Mmm hmm... and now I found me an angel, too."

Pulling her on top of him, he began to kiss her again with urgency. Moving her legs so she straddled him, he reached between them and guided his erection to her entrance. With a slow slide into her, he said, "Now, angel, time to take me back to heaven."

Arching her back, Penelope began to move with true abandon. She thought he was right: with Derek filling her heart and her body, this was definitely heaven on earth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- The Epilogue Chapter**

_AN: I really didn't think this needed an epilogue, but I was typing and suddenly, POW! This came to mind... hope you all like it... Dedicated to onetreefan, who suggested a song in a review, and Sangreal7, klcm, and Harlie (My right hand woman!), who all discussed perfect songs with me...Please see the postscript AN..._

"That one really is perfect, Hot Stuff."

Derek cocked his head to the right and arched a brow. "I'm not digging it."

It was after hours; they were waiting for the rest of the team to arrive so they could go for a beer. While they waited, they were working out a _private_ _dancing_ soundtrack. They were having some luck coming up with songs they agreed on, but not much.

Penelope swiveled on her chair and lowered her glasses down her nose. "That's what you thought of _Cream_, too."

Thinking back to two months ago, when his Baby Girl had strutted her stuff for him, he had realized he did think that about the song. Now, it was on his iPod® playlist, the CD was in the SUV, and it was on the hard drive to his computer. Hell, he even had a copy of that CD at his mother's in Chicago.

He never knew when it would come in handy.

"You're right," he said, leaning forward, his hands on her armrests.

She reached up and curled her hands in the soft fabric of his black shirt, then leaned her face upward, her mouth nearly touching his. "As usual..."

"Hey, Garcia, I... Oh, hi, Morgan."

Derek growled, and looked at the door with exasperation. "Don't you ever knock?"

"Sorry!" the young genius replied, blushing just a bit. "Geez, this is still rather sudden for me, and-"

"I cut you slack last week when you walked in on us after hours. Next time-"

Penelope put a hand on Derek's chest. "There won't be a next time, because we will wait in the lobby after work."

"What about when we're at work?"

"We need to behave on company time," she said primly.

Derek snorted. "Since when have we ever behaved?"

"That's true," Reid added, then noticed the computer. "What are you looking at?"

"Songs for dancing," Pen replied.

"What kind of dancing?" JJ asked, coming into the office with Emily.

Derek grinned. "Sexy dancing."

"_Dontcha_ by Pussycat Dolls," Emily replied. "That one is always fun at the clubs."

"No," Pen said. "_Stripping_ dancing."

"Oh, good Lord," Emily groaned.

"Same group. _Buttons_." JJ nodded, then replied again, "Or _Toxic_ by Brittney Spears."

Emily cringed. "Nothing by her, I can't stand her. How about _Figured You Out_ by Nickelback?"

"Too loud," JJ said, getting a nod from Pen.

"_You Can Leave Your Hat On_?" Hotch added from the doorway.

"Too cliché," Emily replied, getting a look from Derek and a chuckle from Penelope.

"I know the perfect song. _The Stripper_ by David Rose orchestra." Rossi smiled, and began to hum/sing, "Bah-dah-dah, ba- DAH-dah dum!"

"That old thing?" Emily growled.

"Now_ that _is cliché," Hotch said at the same time.

Pretty soon, everyone in the lair was arguing rather loudly over which song had preference over the other and why.

Everyone but Spencer Reid.

"I know the perfect song," he said quietly.

"You?" Morgan asked incredulously, then grinned wickedly. "What? _Mahna Mahna_ from Sesame Street?"

After glaring at Morgan, Reid stood, reached for the laptop, then pulled the song up on YouTube.

Pen was the first to react.. "Wow...that... that's _good_." Her eyes were wide, and her lips pursed in surprise. "_Really_ good."

The rest of the group sat dumbfounded, nodding their agreement.

Reid strutted out of the room, thinking to himself, _They should never mess with a genius... _

**_AN: We'll never know what song he picked, but I figure, we all have our favorites in mind! LOL_**

**_Thank you so much for reading, and see you next story, which will probably be posted either Sunday night or Monday morning. I'm going camping and won't be in town, so I will answer reviews and post after. Have a nice weekend! Love, Kricket_**


End file.
